Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 September 2016
04:18 i need sump tin to do 04:19 soooo 04:19 HP to ATK conversion on Metal Mimics? 04:20 >hp to atk 04:20 >20 hp 04:20 (yes) 04:20 def to attack, on the other hand... 04:20 Whoops 04:20 XD 04:21 I meant Def to Atk 04:23 so i just got zenia 04:23 breaker too 04:24 #powercreeped 04:25 is that bad 04:25 what do yall think of this line up omni adriesta,silas,stein,krantz and izuna 04:26 what's that for 04:28 anything right now since onces i get the 1st 3 to being omni's ill try the last fight before bonus in mildran otherwise be going ggc hunting 04:28 Is it bad 04:28 why stein and krantz 04:28 that's overly redundant 04:28 That I've been using the same squad for so long 04:28 pick one or the other 04:28 that I can't let go of it 04:28 even though I have tons of great units 04:29 ;-; 04:29 stein is more for the extra water shield for more mig 04:29 go mcdonalds 04:29 starbucks 04:29 go kbox 04:29 watch movie 04:30 Vern, Lance, Kalon, Magnazorda, and Elimo are what make up my current squad. 04:32 i dont remember what my 1st good team was since ive had to change it so much for bonus fights since fal nerga 04:33 oh. my. frickin. god. 04:33 CAN WE JUST BLOODY DISCUSSIONS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD 04:33 You definitely want to replace Magnazorda for something better 04:33 but I have units like: Vargas, Sirius, Avant, Griff, Rize, Rengaku, Klaus, Averus, Drevas, Estelle, Leona, Kanon, Balgran, Julius, Raaga, Charla, Folg, Rouche, Mifune, Grahdens, and Karl 04:33 THIS IS MORE OF A CHORE THAN ENJOYMENT 04:33 magnazorda and elimo need to go 04:33 * WhiteMarker sobs 04:33 Krantz or Stein for Elimo 04:33 I don't have either 04:33 magnazorda is among the worst of the worst of 7*s 04:34 Elimo is my only mitigator for now XD 04:34 get a magress 04:34 I'm trying ;-; 04:34 Magress is one of the top notch F2P mitigators in the game 04:34 if not, the best F2P mitigator 04:34 last i checked he's the best F2P miti 04:34 (whats an F2P) ;-; 04:34 free 04:34 free to pay 04:34 Free to Play 04:34 play* 04:34 .... 04:34 hmm 04:34 Yap pls 04:34 UHHHHH 04:34 so yap 04:34 of course would say free to pay 04:34 how good is zenia 04:34 magress has been a pain for me to get also lol 04:34 * Yapboonyew sits on Lin's lap to shush 04:35 Kinda outdated, but they said she'll get an omni 04:35 zenia was good exactly 1 year ago 04:35 sweet 04:35 She'll likely have a similar kit to Ensa, but without stauts 04:35 *status 04:35 i just got her a few minutes ago 04:35 breaker too 04:35 Soooo 04:35 here's to zenia getting a hitcount buff 04:35 Do I replace Magnazorda with Sirius or Avant? 04:35 She's still one of the most efficient dmg utility units in the game even at 7* 04:35 Go with Sirius 04:35 Okay 04:36 In most cases, you'll be using Sirius a lot more than Avant 04:36 Ok 04:36 Avant is really for just nuking content, but not often used in hard content where crits are resisted 04:36 So I can put him aside for now 04:36 using avant as a sub is using avant wrong 04:37 Avant is mainly used as the lead since he has the highest dmg utility in the game on LS 04:37 i see ur right zenia is getting a omni ill like to see what she looks like then if nothing else lol 04:37 * WhiteMarker scribbles in notepad 04:37 I have a friend with Avant 04:37 should I use that for now? 04:37 yis 04:37 You can use Avant for a lot of normal quests 04:37 okie 04:37 Oh yeah 04:38 Not really ideal for hard content like trials, GGC, etc cuz of crit resistance 04:38 My friend also has an Ark 04:38 still one shotting things in Quest even Fallen God Lazgal 04:38 Welp 04:38 Bye Magnazorda ;-; 04:38 lagzal isnt that hard to otk 04:38 You were one go my favorites for a while ;-; 04:38 of* 04:39 did you give him a virtual hug goodbye 04:39 Maaayybbeee 04:39 Reminds me of Zelnite 04:39 and maybe a kiss 04:39 XD 04:39 kisses are good 04:39 o3o 04:39 Favorite unit, outdated for a while, then back in the meta, then outdated again, and now back in the meta 04:39 *hides dragon corpse* 04:39 what was that 04:39 Heeeeeyyyy 04:39 Now Zelnite is one of the most meta units in JP now 04:40 What can I use a rengaku for? :3 04:40 oh SWEET 04:40 lin 04:40 gonna go to the mall to get some food 04:40 ? 04:40 isnt that pretty much the starters 04:40 now they're fading out from the meta 04:40 Pretty much LOL 04:40 come the next evolution 04:40 they're all the rage 04:40 Except for Selena though 04:40 She's still quite relevant even though Lara is out 04:40 Zelnite currently has the highest EXP boost on LS if included 5% additional boost via SP option 04:40 selena is still colo terrorist 04:40 that is... 04:41 unless she meets a team of mizerfune 04:41 wait what 04:41 Mizerfune is kinda dying down now 04:41 Mainly due to the influx of Terry leads 04:41 meanwhile in JP 04:41 Terry's OP? 04:41 Effin Terzurai 04:41 Terry in colo is an absolute monster 04:41 Terry has the highest chance for "probable damage reduction to 1", at 20% 04:41 what about Azurai? 04:41 o3o 04:42 Terry lead + 4 Azurai is currently the main colo meta 04:42 Yet highly P2P 04:42 When is a good time to use a nuker like Mifune? (equipped with blighted seal) 04:42 Colo 04:42 Colo 04:42 Colo 04:42 Mkay 04:42 Arena 04:42 against Estoreit in RC5 04:42 Medal Rush 04:42 I have no idea what everyone is talking about XD 04:42 04:42 Soul Blade and Thunder Pearl are better options in colo tbh 04:42 so what's a harem 04:43 also if ur out for exp units there is zeruiah 04:43 i still use ophelia in colos 04:43 Soul Blade and Thunder Pearl 04:43 I have neither of those XD 04:43 iirc x% boost for first x turns dont stack, do they? 04:43 nada 04:43 thunder pearl is easy to get 04:43 just auto proof of power 04:43 win 04:43 Oh FG 04:43 I never do FG XD 04:43 FG is the source 04:43 of amazing spheres 04:44 case in point: growth device, enhancing device, mirage device (?), curative device 04:44 Mirage device trolls you in fights with DoT 04:44 hmmm 04:44 What is this? 04:44 DoT? 04:44 Mirage Device? 04:44 ye 04:44 changes end of turn buffs into beginning 04:44 Another language everyone speaks that I have no idea about XD 04:45 difference is this one includes HoT 04:45 DoT doesnt affect "activates at turn's end to turn's start" 04:45 All this fancy stuff about units and quests 04:45 but HoT does 04:45 yeah HoT's diff. 04:45 so wait uh 04:45 with mirage device 04:45 your units don't get healed after DoT 04:45 what's Pandemic in FG 04:45 you won't have the HoT to counteract DoT 04:45 rip 04:45 Ok 04:45 My current squad: 04:45 pandemic gives Dreadnought Shell Aleph 04:45 fun fact 04:45 even if you les 04:45 thats why i dislike that skill sometimes lol 04:45 lose 04:45 you can still get aleph 04:45 lol 04:45 OOOOO 04:45 going in 04:45 i lost 04:45 i still got aleph 04:45 lol jurn 04:46 post-battle bonuses are massive 04:46 happens with the gate of water 04:46 Vern OE as L, Kalon OE, Elimo 7*, Lance OE, Sirius 7* 04:46 FG:Season11 04:46 i lost in that gate and still i got the sphere 04:46 Is there anything I should change? 04:46 get a better miti for starters 04:46 id try to get sirius to omni 04:46 I'm doing that right now 04:46 dont bring status nullers 04:46 just cleaners 04:47 so what's at the final stage of Pandemic? 04:47 What are cleaners? 04:47 Status wipers i think 04:47 units that remove status 04:47 but don't null them 04:47 like if you use a BB from Elimo 04:47 hmm 04:47 lance is an example of one 04:47 you get like 1.6 million points for beating 9 stages iirc 04:47 bam that paralysis is gone 04:47 I'm so confused ;-; 04:47 oh and 04:47 don't worry White 04:47 you need to be able to inflict Sickness and Poison 04:47 I just use tons and tons of Stimulants XD 04:47 and Curse 04:48 every ailment 04:48 wait 04:48 and you have 8 turns to beat each wave starting from wave 3 04:48 why is a behemoth named Tarasque? 04:48 stimulants are a waste of item space unless you're in arc 3 (i think) 04:48 >arc 3 04:48 i hear unicorns are back in style 04:48 can you use items there? 04:48 arc 3? pls 04:48 PING PING PING 04:48 XD 04:48 dont worry, every one had a momentwhen we dont know what to do xd 04:48 you guys have played since Rigness era 04:48 :P 04:48 ao 04:48 lol 04:48 i've played since elimo 5* era 04:48 what you saying 04:48 just raise yo water level a bit :P 04:48 NOT TWIGHLIGHT SPARKLE!!! ;-; 04:49 i couldn't beat skramya until rigness came out -_- 04:49 Twilight* 04:49 see? :P 04:49 kept parahaxing me 04:49 i starts at alpha era xd 04:49 i had to rely 04:49 on good ol 04:49 I'm salty 04:49 6* elimo 04:49 very 04:49 VERY 04:49 04:49 i had to rely 04:49 on good ol 04:49 SALTY 04:49 CURES 04:49 (yes) 04:49 I NEED MORE LEGEND STONES 04:49 04:49 ;-; 04:49 i couldn't get any mimics to evolve elimo, lmao 04:50 everyone need legend stones 04:50 i need like 16 XD 04:50 I'm relying on good ol 7* Elimo XD 04:50 wow 04:50 holy crap ogre battler has that much HP 04:50 I've been trying so much to get a krantz 04:50 you have to poison ogre 04:50 lol 04:50 yep 04:50 i know 04:51 tried using elza to proc poison 04:51 oh and jurn 04:51 worked but it wasn't enough 04:51 I started less then a month ago XD 04:51 and i DIED 04:51 pandemic FG is the status ailment FG for a reason 04:51 your squad needs to be able to do more than 2.5 million damage a turn 04:51 * Jurnehthun instantly nosebleeds 04:51 you also need Void Pasha Ensa-Taya or Supreme Dragon Elderex 04:51 they're 100% required 04:51 hmmm 04:51 ... 04:51 FH 04:52 not true, i used kafka 04:52 or FG 04:52 Which one am I supposed to do? 04:52 FG 04:52 FG:Pandemic 04:52 okie 04:52 what the... 04:52 * Pacapound looks at aleph shell 04:52 NEVER AGAIN AM I DOING IT 04:52 i beat pandemic with kafka 04:52 thats different... 04:52 oh please 04:52 well 04:52 i beat pandemic with fadahl 04:52 i'm gonna eat 04:52 >Fadahl 04:52 >:O 04:52 FADAHL? 04:52 hmm 04:52 burn that sucker immediately 04:52 Alim confirmed Fadahl = most exchanged unit 04:53 you're talking to fadahl's #1 fanboy 04:53 How difficult is Pandemic for a newbie 04:53 very 04:53 VERY 04:53 you get one shot in a heartbeat 04:53 fadalh ? really 04:53 lvl 143 like me? XD 04:53 destroyed 04:53 you instantly die if you take more than 8 turns 04:53 hmmm 04:53 Let me give it a try 04:53 and you need to do 2,500,000 damage a turn, at least 04:54 lancia's a problem with experienced players 04:54 much more newbies 04:54 >lancia's a problem 04:54 i beat her easily 04:54 prepare for me to return sobbing and crying that my units got blended into a smoothie 04:54 the healing got annoying after a while 04:54 beat her on like turn 5/6 04:54 ehh 04:54 Sickness reduces it by 500k 04:54 i had no sickness 04:54 LOL 04:54 wait 04:54 -_- 04:54 bre pls 04:54 elza sickens right 04:55 all ailments 04:55 i will do pandemic again 04:55 Graceful Princess Elza 04:55 elza has 4/6 ails 04:55 just for the memories XD 04:55 Should I use Avant, Azurai, or Ark as helper? 04:55 ark 04:55 but she has sick 04:55 ... 04:55 elza is injury sick poison and curse 04:55 okie 04:55 ENSA TAYA FTW 04:55 it was probably fadahl weighing my team down 04:55 lel 04:55 his paralysis helped a damn lot against the other stages though 04:55 i used isterio + ensa friend 04:56 i used kafka and ..... dont remember the friend XD 04:56 wiped on stage 10 04:56 I feel like Noel is secretly mass slaughtering a ton of units to make his own 04:56 pls 04:56 his mock units can steamroll anybody 04:56 Trial:EX8 04:56 Yeah 04:57 maybe he is related with shida XD 04:57 okno 04:57 pls 04:57 noel isn't everywhere in GGC 04:57 only Grafl, Falma and Shida are 04:57 he is rhoa nephew right ? 04:57 lol he's splicing them to be super soldiers 04:57 Okay... 04:57 no 04:57 -_- 04:57 This seems easy so far... 04:57 got poison? 04:57 or something like that 04:58 How long does Pandemic take? 04:58 it goes by pretty quickly 04:58 okie 04:58 you're instantly killed if you take longer than 8 turns in any given stage 04:58 hmmm 04:58 do you have units that inflict poison 04:58 Oh dang 04:58 here i go, lest kill pandemic xd 04:58 they're beginning to hit harder o-o 04:59 which stage u on 04:59 4 04:59 oh 04:59 on stage 5, no status null 04:59 at all 04:59 oh wait stage 4? 04:59 UmmmmmmMMMMMMMmmm 04:59 good luck getting past his 200,000,000 hp 04:59 (yes) 04:59 !plebs 04:59 My units aren't doing a heart of DMG to the Ogre ;-; 04:59 you needed poison 04:59 o-o 05:00 he has 200 million hp 05:00 *dies* 05:00 How much poison? 05:00 poison ailment 05:00 On all my units? 05:00 Lem Gem 05:00 Or just a few? 05:00 you need to inflict him with it 05:00 FG:Pandemic 05:00 unit with poisoning or items with it 05:01 Welp 05:01 rippu 05:01 goodbye 05:01 8th turn 05:01 I'm ded 05:01 kek 05:01 use ensa 05:01 or elderex 05:02 ;-; 05:02 My units 05:02 my poor units 05:02 One hit 05:02 and on stage 5 05:02 omni lance with ailment inflic or others 05:02 if none of your units are inflicted with status 05:02 you die 05:02 They've been pounded into the ground 05:02 * WhiteMarker sobs 05:02 here i go pandemic 05:03 lol 05:03 got your aleph shell already? 05:03 Don't do it 05:03 Save yourseld 05:03 * WhiteMarker sobs 05:03 if you already have it why do it again 05:03 REMINISCENCE OF GODS PTSD INCOMING 05:04 My units ;-; 05:04 What's the strongest unit in the game? 05:05 thats something that changes all the time 05:05 there is no strongest unit 05:05 depends on what are you looking for 05:05 hmm 05:06 after what gems are used makes a big change in what ur trying to do 05:07 behemoth dies 05:07 now ogre 05:07 inb4 rng and no poison 05:07 kafka for the win 05:07 what means inb4? 05:08 in before 05:08 as in "CALLING IT" 05:08 say verse decides to summon 05:08 we say inb4 avant #43 05:08 because he's probably going to get one 05:09 ohhh 05:09 like i think omni mifune is awsome but his diff is really poor 05:09 he always had a low def 05:10 ok first stage of pandemic clared 05:10 true 05:11 but i think if u can make up for his diff for most things he be 1 unit to stick with 05:11 be like zestna 05:12 take his worst SP options 05:12 guild lv 78 *-* 05:20 mew! 05:20 mew mew mew! 05:21 someone have the rewards list ? 05:23 hai lin 05:23 bai lin 05:23 * Verses333 commits seppuku 05:23 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4zc2zq/guild_ranking_events_2_3_courageous_assault/ 05:24 wow 05:24 those tablet of ruin lv5 05:27 sup, Lin 05:30 dead 06:09 sup, UDD 06:09 sup, Steve 2016 09 03